Lo Nuestro Saga x Shaka
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles cronológico para comentar la relación Saga x Shaka basados en el manga. Yaoi Saga x Shaka
1. Incesante Duda

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Cavas  
Tipo: ** Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama **  
Clasificación:** NC-13**  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 30 / 09 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales:** Drabble basado en el Universo Canon de LC y SS original Manga ^^

**Resumen: **

Conjunto de Drabbles cronológico para comentar la relación Saga x Shaka basados en el manga.

* * *

**Incesante duda (Estrella Vacía)**

−Shaka, abre tus ojos.

El infante de cabellos dorados frunció su ceño. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el santo Saga de Géminis le hacía esa petición, que aún a su corta edad no pensaba acatar. Debajo de un frondoso árbol, y mientras esperaba el momento para tomar la sagrada armadura de Virgo, Shaka reposaba en su eterna posición, y Saga en cuclillas le hacía de nuevo el pedido. Por primera vez, el menor decidió responder.

−No estoy para cumplir pedidos insustanciales−reprochó con tono severo en esa voz tan melodiosa e infantil.

Saga enarcó una ceja, enternecido. El niño le llamaba la atención y no entendía porque verle ese gesto molesto le parecía gracioso y hermoso a la vez. Shaka era una belleza extranjera, un hindú con misticismo tatuado en la frente, con preciosura exorbitante y poder misterioso. Shaka era un acertijo divino.

−¿Por qué debes mantenerlos cerrados? –indagó el mayor, aprovechando que le habían respondido−. ¿Acaso es alguna costumbre de tu tierra?

−Mmm…−resopló meditando la opción de contestar. Tal vez así le dejarían en paz−, prescindir del sentido de la vista me permite concentrar mi cosmos y liberarlo para atacar a mi enemigo. Así que prometí, no abrir los ojos al menos que sea frente a un adversario.

Géminis escuchó la razón con cierto dolor. Tan pequeño y tan determinado, no parecía tener sólo siete años. Decidió desistir, entonces, en su idea de conocer las hermosas pupilas resguardadas tras parpados nacarados. Quizás, eran un tesoro del cielo sólo apto para los pecadores a punto de morir, como una vista de aquel lugar que perdieron por sus injusticias.

−Es una lástima… entonces me perderé de su belleza…

::::::::-:::::::::

Ya tenía su armadura, ya era un santo, ya era Virgo. Shaka reposaba en su templo, su nuevo hogar, en su acostumbrada posición de meditación. Y, como ya era rutina, géminis por las tardes lo visitaba a hacerle alguna pregunta sobre la vida, los cielos, el destino, la reencarnación. El menor se limitaba a contestarla con soltura, sin desprenderse de su postura, tratando de entender porque el tercer guardián tenía que preguntarle precisamente a él, distrayéndolo.

Llegada una tarde, estaban los dos allí, Shaka en posición de Lotos, Saga intentando hacer lo mismo aunque terminó con un calambre de piernas que lo obligó a modificar su postura. El menor no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que fue vista por el gemelo.

−Entonces, sí sonríes−comentó el mayor con una sonrisa. Shaka se ruborizó un poco antes de cambiar a su expresión neutral−. A veces me pregunto, ¿no te hace falta conversar con los demás? Muchos de nosotros quisiéramos conocer más de ti, Shaka y quizás, puedas aprender también de tus compañeros.

−Converso con Buda en algunas oportunidades−aclaró con su afilada elocuencia−. Él me responde todas las dudas y me enseña el conocimiento del universo.

El griego escuchó la extraña respuesta, pensativo. Duró unos minutos en silencio antes de sonreírse, al tener una idea interesante para descontrolar al santo de Virgo.

−Si hay una pregunta que Buda no pueda responderte, ¿te atreverías a preguntármela a mí?

−Podría ser−aceptó el menor luego de varios minutos meditando−. Usted, o el gran patriarca−Saga sonrió.

Sin mediar palabras, el mayor deshizo el espacio que separaba ambos labios y los juntó en un casto beso, suave, tierno, lleno del amor que se estaba gestando en él por Shaka. El rubio quedó paralizado, sintiendo el roce húmedo de los labios griegos, el calor que se agolpaba en sus mejillas y el vacío en el estomago. Sólo unos segundos, suficientes, para dejar al santo de Virgo con miles de preguntas.

−Pregúntale a Buda porque hice esto−sugirió antes de marcharse.

::::::::-:::::::::

Pasaron los años y Shaka no tuvo respuesta a esa pregunta. Buda no aclaraba nada y después de esa tarde, Saga había desaparecido. Por tiempos, el dorado de la sexta casa sentía que la duda había quedado enterrada en el olvido, pero resurgía cuán fénix de las cenizas, anidándose en su mente y resonando con fuerza.

En momentos como esos, el vacío en su alma se hacía palpable. Se hallaba extrañando las veces en que el santo de géminis le importunaba en sus meditaciones, haciéndole cualquier interrogante, hablando de cualquier cosa que en el pasado le parecía banal y ahora se descubría necesitado de ellas. Las meditaciones eran su medio de escape. Aunque eso terminaba hundiéndolo cada vez más al vacío de su cosmos, de su poder, de su fuerza.

Shaka estaba vacío. Solo ante su gran poderío y fama. Apartado de todos con el título del más cercano a los dioses. Enorme poder, increíble cosmos, belleza incomparable y completamente vacío.

Así se halló, solo en medio del templo de géminis, abrumado, siguiendo por primera vez a un instinto añejo que le hizo desear bajar hasta el tercer templo. Oscuridad y vacío, justo como se sentía en su alma. ¿Acaso algo estaba mal?

−¿Dónde estás Saga?

Soltó en el vacío del templo, en el vacío de su corazón… el vacío de su alma.

El eco… sin respuesta.

Su duda… sin solución.

Su corazón… sin Saga.

El rubio volteó, regresando a su templo, encerrándose en sus meditaciones. Quizás, más adelante Buda le respondería esa pregunta. Tal vez, enviaría de nuevo a Saga para contestarle. Sólo debía esperar…

En los aposentos del patriarca, Saga vio con dolor la figura de Virgo desvanecerse de su templo.

Lloró…

_"Porqué te amo"_

Vacío…

* * *

Ok, se supone que Shaka le dice al fenix en las doce casa que fue la primera duda que sintió, pero yo la interpreté más como una duda de sus propias acciones, ya que luego en la Saga de Hades vemos, que de niño, le preguntaba sus dudas a Buda. Así que me tomó de la idea que cuando Shaka le dijo a Ikky que fue la primera duda, se refería a dudar de si realmente estaba actuando en el bando correcto, a su actuación, y no a cosas externas.

Espero les guste. Son 5 mega drabbles xD (porque son uniones de varios drabblecitos)


	2. El máximo deseo

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Cavas  
Tipo: ** Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama **  
Clasificación:** NC-13**  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 04 / 03 / 11**  
Comentarios adicionales:** Drabble basado en el Universo Canon de LC y SS original Manga ^^

**Resumen: **

Conjunto de Drabbles cronológico para comentar la relación Saga x Shaka basados en el manga.

* * *

**El máximo deseo (Estrella Llena)**

Junto al reflejo. El patriarca estaba frente al espejo, observándose, estudiándose. Había transcurrido una década desde que mató al patriarca y tomó el control del santuario, detrás de esa mascara, con ese traje, con ese título… sin Shaka.

−Lo deseas−se escuchó y mordió sus labios, con impotencia−. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

−Calla.

−Intenta callarme−espetó con una sonrisa maliciosa. El reflejo se burla de él, se mofa de su suerte, su debilidad−. Intenta acallar tus propios labios, Saga.

−Detente…

−Lo deseas…−mirada lasciva, relamió sus labios−. Lo has deseado desde siempre. Desde niño, tu cuerpo desea tenerle.

−¡No dejaré que lo manches!

−¿Tú? –rió, divertido−. ¿O yo? ¿A quién detendrás Saga? ¿A mí? ¿A ti? ¿A ambos? –la mirada esmeralda pasó de la rabia al dolor para luego mutar a la lujuria−. Quieres comerlo, lamer sus carnes, besar su cuerpo…

−Basta…

−Estrujarlo entre tus manos, morderlo, oírlo gemir tu nombre…−tomó su cabeza con pánico−. Nuestro nombre, Saga.

−¡BASTA!

−A crecido mucho y lo sabes… no has dejado de verlo… su cabello, sus labios, ese cuerpo siempre dorado… quieres… lo deseas… ¡Ansías!

−Lo ansío…−esmeralda que tomaban color carmín, mar que se ennegrecía cuan petróleo, viscoso, asqueroso−. Quiero comerlo… mancillarlo… hacerlo mío con todo el dolor disponible. Quebrar su pureza, su belleza…

−Es nuestro destino. No es un hambre de años, Saga… es de siglos… esta hambre es de siglos…

−¡Quiero tenerlo!

−Tomémoslo… ¡Hagámoslo!

−¡NOOOO! –dolor, un golpe contra el espejo. Vidrio. Añicos. Desesperación−. No… no dejaré que lo toques…

Se detiene, sintiendo la presencia invadir el tercer templo. Estudió y verificó la persona que estaba en su antigua morada, encontrándolo, a él. Su corazón se aceleró.

_"¿Dónde Estás Saga?"_

Ese murmullo, directo a sus adentros… directo a su corazón agobiado… a su alma lacerada… su ser…

_"Porque te amo… No puedo saciarme de ti…"_

Lloró, cayendo sobre su habitación. Sobre la sotana. Su maldición y su penitencia.

::::::::—–:::::::::

Tenía varias semanas observándolo, entreabriendo sus labios para luego morderlos, intentando decir algo. Lo veía expectante, asustado ante lo evidente, con miedo de enfrentar a esa duda… precisamente la semilla que dejó plantada antes de desaparecer…

Noches enteras controlando su apetito animal, peleando consigo mismo y con la necesidad de tomarlo a la fuerza. Madrugadas deteniendo su propio poder mental que acosaba al objeto de sus deseos, enviándole sensaciones, caricias libidinosas, roces obscenos, pasiones suicidas, despertándolo en media noche, asustándolo… Se recriminaba, con lágrimas de sangre por cada milímetro profanado de su mente virginal, preguntándose si acaso Buda le respondería las millares de dudas que agolpaba su inmaculado pensamiento, su ser etéreo… su pureza.

Lloraba por él… por su deseo de tenerlo… por su pasión por protegerlo…

−Gran patriarca−esa voz, dulce, melodiosa, serena y al mismo tiempo, turbia en los adentros−, yo, necesito hacerle una pregunta.

¿Cuántas veces practicó esa simple frase? Shaka había perdido la cuenta de las veces que a sí mismo se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena. Pero ya no podía, las dudas se anidaban como abejas en el panal y temía que estas pudieran ser las culpables de esas noches en vela que pasaba, no necesariamente, meditando. Era el más cercano a los dioses, y su cuerpo estaba revelándose a su condición divina, a su castidad, a su deber como santo.

El patriarca volteó, dándole la espalda por unos segundos, tomando su pecho, calmando sus latidos. El dorado parecía meditar en si proseguir. Podía sentir, por primera vez, la vergüenza en su cosmos. Shaka estaba desarmado y debía ser en tal punto, como para llegar a confesarlo.

Decidió. Enfrentó…

−Sé cuál es tu duda, Shaka−le dijo. El rubio subió su rostro, intrigado−. La duda que has anidado por años, la conozco−volteó. Vio su rostro dorado enrojecido de la vergüenza−. Déjame enseñarte−_"Quiero amarte" _–. Te enseñaré, Shaka de Virgo, que es lo que te inoportuna y como sobrellevarlo…−_"Quiero protegerte"_

−Gran patriarca…

−¿Confías en mí? –el rubio asintió− Eres divinidad encerrado en el cuerpo humano− _"Adorarte"_ −. Eres espíritu y eres carne, alma y cuerpo− _"Admirarte" _−. Eres dios y eres hombre. El verbo…

Besó. Hubo resistencia y la doblegó. Tomó su cintura. Abrazó. Penetró su boca. Bebió. Tras la máscara… tras los parpados… tras el vacío… se llenó.

::::::::—–:::::::::

−Cierra los ojos, Shaka.

¿Rutina?… No. Religión. Adorarlo era el más dulce de sus deberes. Parpados siempre cerrados palpitante al ritmo del fuego. Por instante: violento, en otros: gentil. Guerreando consigo mismo y sus instintos. Bebiendo del agua donde fluye vida y muerte, eternidad y perdición, cielo e infierno. Labios que besan. Manos blancas que no tocan. Inmaculadas. Porque sólo él puede adorarlo, porque no merece sus caricias amorosas. Devoto. Creyente. Pecador. Hereje.

Con sus labios griegos delineaba su blanca figura. Gemía y Bebía. Amaba y vivía.

Lengua que traviesa dibujaba sus contornos. Cadenciosa y deseosa. Lamiendo y muriendo.

Manos que surcaban las colinas y los valles. Subía montañas, bajaba a los avernos, penetraba las cuevas. Jadeaba y poseía. Adoraba y nacía.

Mejillas y labios. Cuello y hombros. Pecho y abdomen. Piernas y pies. Miembro divino adorado hasta el infinito. Alabanza de ángeles tocada por esa garganta. Danza de dioses entre sábanas de seda. Brazos extendidos, piernas entrelazadas, un solo cuerpo. Aún dos almas…

_"Si supieras que soy Saga…"_

Llegaba al nirvana. Ofreciéndole su vida. Ofrendándole su aroma. Quedando vacío… para llenarse de él. El éxtasis: infinito. El vacío: acogedor. El infierno: la esperanza.

_"Sagaa…"_

Le escuchó directo a su alma. Lloró a sus adentros. Ambas voces, por fin, estaban alineadas.

−Shaka…

Estaba lleno… completo… Mientras estuviera en su lecho, entre sus brazos, era enteramente él… Era llanamente Saga…

Era Géminis…

::::::::—–:::::::::

−Tras la maldad, vi justicia. Por eso le soy fiel, porque su verdadera naturaleza es bondadosa.

Dijo a un agonizante Fenix, sin sombra de dudas, sin punto de quiebre, inmutable… implacable.

_"Respondió la duda que me dejó Saga."_

Shaka de Virgo estaba seguro. Él era justicia.

_"Él me llenó…"_

Varios años. Testigo de ambas caras. Misma naturaleza.

_"No estoy equivocado." _

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas ^^

AliceSaguiz: Asi es, Shakita se quedo con la duda peor quizás la responda más tarde. Me alegro que te haya gustado, muchas gracias pro comentar ^^

Jibriru: Gracias por tu comentario ^^ Es verdad, ¿Saga desalmado como le hace eso al pequeño buda? ¿Pero de que otra manera no le dejaría la duda para que asi el niño buscara algo más en su humanidad? Me alegro que te haya gustado y espeor que la continuación te agrada, donde Shaka buscara su respuesta ^^

beautiful-sadness: Definitivamente, Kurumada dejó muchas cosas abiertas en ese sentido y es loque me gusta aprovechar para unir esta relación con ellos dos que permanecieron cerac por mucho tiempo. Y si, creo que llo tragico que veo en esta relación es que pese estar tan cerca todos esos secretos y mascaras los aleja y no les permite ser libre. Me gusta pensar que Saga era de algún modo especial para con él. Al menos el Episodio G me da para pensar en aquello por toda la confianza que le muestra. ¡Gracias por leer y perodna la tardanza!


End file.
